Le royaume de Nulle Part
by DyingtoBleed
Summary: Le petit chaperon rouge, les Habits neufs de l'Empereur, les septs chevreaux... C'est une blague, ou bien Beacons Hills est envahie par les Contes de Fée ? Derek avait bien fait de revenir... Léger Sterek, tout léger. UR-OOC-Aventure-Fantastique-M/M


**Auteur** : DyingtoBleed

 **Série** : Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer** : Jeff Davis

 **Genre** : UR / OOC / Aventure / Fantastique / Relation M/M

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rated** : T

* * *

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée après avoir regardé un épisode de "Flynn Carson et les nouveaux aventuriers" que j'ai remixé en petit Sterek.

Il s'agit de mon premier écrit sur l'univers de Teen Wolf, et de ma première publication depuis 3 ans.

Les personnages sont quelque peu OOC, mais vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Une sublime Camaro noire fonçait dans la nuit. Elle se fondrait presque dans le décor sombre, si ces phares ne l'illuminaient pas, indiquant aux autres usagers de la route sa présence. Au volant, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, les yeux gris et une barbe de trois jours lui mangeant les joues, conduisait. Derek Hale, car c'était lui, revenait du Mexique. Après avoir poursuivi Kate pendant plusieurs semaines à travers le pays, ils avaient, avec Braeden, réussit à retrouver la Jaguar-Garou et à l'éliminer, définitivement.

Suite à cela, Derek était resté quelques mois au Mexique, avec sa sœur Cora. Mais le mal du pays commençait doucement à se faire sentir, et il avait pris la décision de revenir à Beacon Hills.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Derek aperçut les feux de stop rouges des voitures. Un léger bouchon s'était formé en avant du pont, pour cause de travaux. Le loup ralenti avant d'immobiliser son auto derrière deux voitures, un camion et encore une autre voiture. Un homme sur la chaussée brandissait son panneau stop alors que les voitures d'en face circulaient.

Le conducteur du camion n'avait pas l'air d'être très patient, à la manière dont il écrasait son klaxon. Mais l'homme avec le gilet jaune ne bougeait pas, habitué aux caprices des automobilistes. Finalement, après quelques minutes, l'homme tourna son panneau, autorisant les voitures à circuler doucement.

 **« Avancez. »**

Les deux premières voitures avancèrent, sûrement pas assez rapidement au goût du camionneur qui écrasa de nouveau son klaxon. Comme pour se venger, au moment où le camion allait s'engager, l'homme retourna son panneau, indiquant de nouveau la pancarte « Stop ».

 **« Attendez. »**

L'homme se retourna pour vérifier que les voitures passaient près des travaux sans encombre et le camion en profita pour forcer le passage. Le pauvre homme au gilet jaune ne put que se dégager de son chemin pour éviter de se faire écraser. Vraiment impatient…

Problème, de l'autre côté des travaux, les voitures furent autorisées à circuler à leur tour. Le camion accéléra d'un coup avant de donner un gros coup de volant vers la droite, tandis que la voiture d'en face freina brusquement. Le carambolage fut évité de peu. Et le camionneur arrêta son véhicule sur le côté.

 **« Quelle espèce d'abruti** , murmura pour lui-même Derek. **»**

Les travailleurs avaient stoppé leurs activités après avoir entendu les crissements des pneus.

 **« Il y a des blessés ? »**

Fort heureusement, la réponse était non. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main géante apparaisse de nulle part, attrapant le camion dans un bruit de métal froissé et ne le fasse disparaître dans la rivière qui passait sous le pont. Derek put seulement entendre les dernières paroles du camionneur à travers le froissement de la taule, avant qu'il ne soit englouti par les eaux.

 **« Non, s'il vous plait ! Non ! Arrêtez ça, pitié ! »**

Derek, et toutes les autres personnes présentes se précipitèrent au bord du pont, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

 **« Pourquoi suis-je revenu à Beacon Hills, déjà ? »**

A peine rentré que déjà les ennuis recommençaient.

:::::

Le lendemain, le jour était à peine levé que Derek retourna sur le lieu de l'accident. Un camion remorqueur était en train de sortir le véhicule de l'eau. Les voitures de police entouraient la scène de crime et il dut garer sa Camaro un peu plus loin, près d'une certaine Jeep bleue qu'il connaissait bien.

Le brun sorti de son véhicule et observa les alentours. Il ne vit le Shérif Stilinski nulle part, tout comme son fils. Bien que cela le rendit perplexe, il n'en montra rien alors qu'un homme portant une étoile l'interpella.

 **« Vous êtes sur une scène de crime. Eloignez-vous un peu, s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Où est le Shérif Stilinski ?** Interpela le loup.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous le connaissez ?**

 **\- Je suis un ami de Stiles, son fils.**

 **\- Oh. Enchanter. Je suis le Shérif Pavlov** , se présenta l'homme de loi en serrant la main au lycanthrope. **Je remplace le Shérif Stilinski qui est actuellement en vacances.**

 **\- Derek Hale** , se présenta à son tour le barbu avant d'inventer un mensonge pouvant justifier sa présence. **Je… Je fais une étude sur le trafic routier. Plus exactement sur les flux de trafic de routier. Je rassemble et je confronte des rapports d'accidents, des statistiques, des enquêtes sur la circulation…**

 **\- Très bien. Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir avec le trafic routier** , informa le Shérif temporaire **. Je vais vous dire comment je vois ça ! Le camionneur roulait à une vitesse excessive, il a voulu doubler une voiture, il a braqué pour éviter celle d'en face et Boom ! Le gars a une sacrée chance de s'en tirer avec seulement quelques égratignures. »**

Derek observa l'homme en soulevant un sourcil. Etait-il vraiment Shérif ? Non parce que, avec tous les gestes qu'il avait effectué pour lui raconter trois phrases, pire que Stiles !, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien suivi. Heureusement qu'il était là lors de la scène de l'accident.

 **« Oh ! Je vois que le camion est toujours là, je vais y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Shérif Pavlov** , salua Derek en se faufilant rapidement vers le camion tout juste remorqué.

 **\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous aider. »**

Derek s'approcha du véhicule trempé et l'observa minutieusement. Grâce à sa vue très développée, il remarqua un dessin en forme de spirale sur la fenêtre côté passager. Comme une empreinte digitale, mais celle-ci recouvrait tout le verre. La bête qui avait attaqué le camion était immense.

 **« C'est celle d'un Troll. »**

Derek sursauta. Plongé dans son observation, il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme arrivé. Il se retourna et fit face à Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura et Stiles Stilinski. Ce dernier prit la parole avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **« Bon retour à la maison, Derek ! »**

::::

Les cinq acolytes s'étaient éloignés de la scène de crime et s'étaient installés autour d'une table de pique-nique près de la rivière.

 **« Un Troll ? Sérieusement, Stiles ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je comprends ton scepticisme, car les Trolls ne sont pas natifs du Nord-Est Pacifique, mais avec le réveil du Nemeton, toutes sortes de créatures bizarres se réveillent.**

 **\- Comment fait-on pour se battre contre un Troll ?**

 **\- On ne se bat pas contre un Troll. On prend la fuite, ou on meurt. Très vite.**

 **\- En fait, j'aurais besoin d'une photographie ou d'un échantillon à analyser pour déterminer l'espèce de ce Troll, et trouver son point faible** , reprit Lydia.

 **\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais, essayer d'amadouer un Troll pour lui prélever un échantillon ne serait pas un peu risqué ?**

 **\- Oui, je vais avoir le plaisir de te corriger, Derek. Tu te trompes. »**

Derek inspira fortement avant de souffler longuement. Rester calme. Il venait à peine de retrouver Stiles, qu'il le trouvait déjà agaçant.

 **« Il n'y a pas plus tranquille qu'un Troll quand il fait jour** , conclut l'hyperactif en souriant. **»**

Il avait pensé agaçant ? Non, il voulait dire, horripilant. Bien qu'en réalité, il était très heureux de retrouver sa meute. Et principalement un certain adolescent aux multiples grains de beauté, même s'il refusait encore de se l'avouer.

 **« Je vais demander au Shérif si le pont était sous télésurveillance, avec les travaux de cette nuit, je ne suis pas sûr que les caméras fonctionnaient.**

 **\- Pas la peine, j'étais présent, j'ai tout vu.**

 **\- Grâce aux vidéos, on pourrait voir la scène sous différents angles. En plus de ta version, Derek. Lydia, tu viens avec moi. Vous trois, essayer de voir si vous trouvez quelque chose sur place.**

 **\- Pourquoi nous ?** interrogea Scott.

 **\- Hé, c'est vous les loups garous aux supers pouvoirs.**

 **\- Kira n'est pas un loup garou !**

 **\- Kira se balade avec un sabre, et elle contrôle l'électricité… J'appelle ça : un super pouvoir »**

La discussion se termina ainsi, Stiles et Lydia se dirigeant vers la Jeep du premier, pendant que les trois autres restaient pour analyser les alentours.

:::::

Les deux loups se baladaient dans la forêt, à proximité du pont, le nez en l'air à la recherche du moindre indice.

 **« Mais au fait, qu'est-ce ça sent, un Troll ?** S'interrogea Scott.

 **\- Contentes-toi de renifler une odeur suspecte, une odeur qui sort de l'ordinaire. »**

Kira, malgré son statut de kitsune électrique, n'avait pas un flair aussi développé que ses compatriotes. Elle se contentait donc de sa vue, cherchant le moindre signe étrange, frappant les herbes hautes de son sabre.

Scott profita de ce moment de calme pour informer Derek des dernières nouveautés à Beacon Hills. Etant en pleine période estivale, il apprit que Liam et Mason étaient partis en vacances au bord de la mer avec leurs parents respectifs.

Il apprit également que Malia et Stiles s'étaient séparés quelques mois plus tôt, d'un commun accord, et que la demoiselle était partie à la recherche de ses origines. Si Derek resta impassible à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était ravi.

S'il était parti à la poursuite de Kate, ce n'était pas uniquement pour en finir avec elle. Il voulait prendre un petit peu de distance avec Beacon Hills, avec Stiles, plus particulièrement. Il ressentait des choses pour le plus jeune qui le mettait mal à l'aise en sa présence, et bien qu'il ait tenté de passer outre –d'abord en sortant avec Jennifer Blake, puis avec Breaden- il ne pouvait taire ses sentiments.

Stiles était la principale raison de son mal du pays –au Mexique- et, par extension, de son retour. Son odeur lui manquait, sa présence lui manquait, bon Dieu, même sa voix lui manquait !

La kitsune le ramena sur terre. Elle avait trouvé un indice. Une espèce d'énorme montagne à l'allure d'un homme géant endormi fit son apparition à travers les arbres.

 **« Il n'y a pas plus tranquille qu'un Troll quand il fait jour…** , murmura la jeune fille. **»**

Les trois paires d'yeux virevoltaient de haut en bas. C'est que c'est plutôt grand, un Troll.

 **« C'est juste… un tas de pierre, pas vrai ?** Voulut se rassurer Scott. **»**

Derek acquiesça silencieusement, avant d'ajouter malicieusement.

 **« Ça devrait être facile de ramasser quelques cailloux. A toi de jouer. »**

Scott voulu répliquer, mais il croisa le regard de la belle Kira sur lui. _C'est le moment de prouver que tu es un homme, mon pote_ , s'encouragea-t-il en imaginant la voix de Stiles prononcer ces mots.

Il s'approcha lentement de la montage rocailleuse, ne quittant pas des yeux ce qui ressemblait le plus à la tête du Troll, s'assurant qu'il resterait endormi. Il réussit à prendre une petite poignée de cailloux sans encombre.

:::::

En ville, Stiles et Lydia avait retrouvé le Shérif Pavlov. Stiles était content que son père est, enfin, décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui, même s'il s'agissait de deux simples semaines de repos au bord d'un lac avec l'infirmière Mélissa McCall. Oui oui, son père et la mère de Scott commençaient doucement à se fréquenter, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux meilleurs amis qui se réjouissaient à l'idée de devenir frères « pour de vrai ».

Le Shérif Pavlov leur remis sans discuter les photographies de télésurveillance. L'hyperactif se demandait s'il était vraiment Shérif, vu le manque de professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve. Enfin, il n'allait rien dire. En fait, cette histoire l'arrangeait plutôt pas mal.

 **« Voilà les photos de télésurveillance prise hier soir** , annonça le Shérif en leur tendant une enveloppe.

 **\- Merci Shérif.**

 **\- Cela va nous être très utile sur notre étude pour le trafic routier** , renchérit Lydia. **»**

Derek leur avait parlé de son excuse toute gobée par l'homme de loi plus tôt dans la journée.

En observant les photos, Stiles remarqua un détail. Il en fit part à sa collègue.

 **« Regardes ça. Petite voiture, moyenne voiture, gros camion. Et pont. »**

Lydia fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport que voyait Stiles. Celui-ci répéta.

 **« Petit, moyen, grand, pont ! Pourquoi ça me rappelle quelque chose…** termina-t-il pour lui-même. **»**

Les deux adolescents continuèrent d'observer les photographies lorsqu'un homme, nu, visiblement en plein footing, les rejoint.

 **« Bonjour Shérif !** Salua-t-il, guilleret, avec pour seuls vêtements, ses baskets aux pieds et un bandeau anti-transpiration turquoise sur le front.

 **\- Monsieur le Maire** , salua poliment l'homme, alors que Stiles et Lydia avaient la bouche grande ouverte, toujours sous le choc. **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- J'ai eu envie de faire un petit footing matinal. Je voulais voir comment ça se passait sur le pont, après l'accident. »**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en détournant la tête, alors que Lydia restait stoïque, le regard fixé sur l'anatomie de l'homme. La pauvre avait beuguée.

 **« Monsieur le Maire… Vous savez que vous faites du jogging en tenu d'Adam…**

 **\- Oui !** Confirma le jogger. **J'ai acheté ce survêt' dans la boutique de notre ami Adam, c'est vrai. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »**

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient tous les trois très gênés alors que le Maire arborait un énorme sourire, fier de son achat. Stiles voulait se fondre dans le sol et disparaître.

 **« Bon, je vois que vous avez la situation en main. Je vous laisse travailler Shérif. »**

Et le nudiste reparti en petite foulée comme il était venu.

 **« Je n'ai jamais demandé autant de transparence sur les élus du peuple** , releva Lydia.

 **\- Je pense que ce n'est pas normal** , confirma Stiles.

 **\- Non** , approuva l'homme de loi. **Difficile de dire que c'est normal.**

 **\- Avez-vous remarqué d'autres détails inhabituels dans le coin, ces temps-ci ?**

 **\- Oui, on a quelques problèmes comme dans toutes les petites villes** , affirma l'homme. **On a des fermiers qui sont persuadés d'entendre leurs animaux parler, par exemple. Une fille du lycée est allée à un concert samedi dernier, et elle n'est pas revenue. Et la vieille madame Nigra s'est retrouvée coincée dans son four à pizza, haha ! On l'a sortie de là saine et sauve. Il arrive des choses plus bizarres dans les grandes villes, non ? »**

Stiles se tourna vers son amie. _Mais d'où il débarque ce mec ?_

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent de remercier le Shérif et de prendre congé.

Ils marchèrent un instant, retrouvant Derek, Scott et Kira deux rues plus loin. Le plus vieux confirma les soupçons de Stiles.

 **« Tout ça est bien l'œuvre d'un Troll.**

 **\- En fait, non** , réfuta Lydia.

 **\- Je t'assure que ça ressemble à un Troll** , confirma Scott, prenant la défense du barbu et sous le regard appuyé de Kira. Après tout, il avait risqué sa vie pour récupérer les cailloux !

 **\- On va dire qu'on n'a pas seulement à faire à un Troll… »**

Stiles ne put continuer son explication qu'un hurlement effrayé retentit dans la rue, suivit de plusieurs autres. Tous les passants dans la rue d'à-côté hurlaient. Les cinq comparses se dirigèrent vers le bruit et découvrir, derrière les piétons affolés, un énorme loup gris aux yeux rouges. Mais, ce n'était pas les yeux carmin comme ceux des Alphas, non. Ici, il n'y avait même plus de différence entre l'iris, la pupille et la prunelle des yeux. Tout était entièrement écarlate.

Une femme, dans sa fuite, était tombée à terre et se retrouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres des crocs immenses de la bête.

N'étant pas très loin du grabuge, le Shérif accourut en compagnie de deux de ses hommes.

 **« Attention, n'approchez pas !** hurla-t-il alors que les derniers passants se cachaient dans les boutiques ou derrière les voitures garées. **»**

Le loup grogna. Il avait remonté ses babines bien hautes sur ses crocs, bavant presque en surplombant la jeune femme. Les loups garous ne pouvaient rien faire, il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins. Et ils avaient beaux grondés discrètement, essayant d'intimider le loup comme Scott avait pu le faire pour calmer le chien renversé par Allison alors qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore sa transformation, rien n'y faisait. Le monstre n'avait d'yeux que pour la pauvre femme tétanisée et pleurant au sol.

 **« On a besoin de renforts** , s'exclama l'un des adjoints dans son talkie-walkie, alors que le Shérif se débattait avec son revolver pour le sortir de sa ceinture. **»**

Le loup se rapprocha encore plus de la demoiselle, ouvrant la gueule, prêt à mordre, avant que Stiles, envahi par une forte et étrange dose d'adrénaline, ne s'empare d'une hache présente sur un camion de jardinage garée là, pour l'envoyer directement sur la gorge du canidé. La bête s'effondra, l'ustensile planté dans son cou, avec un dernier couinement malheureux.

 **« Où t'as appris à faire ça ?** S'extasia Scott en rejoignant son meilleur ami.

 **\- Et bien j'ai… euh… Bonne question… »**

Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait une hache de sa vie. L'unique jour où il avait voulu aider son père au jardinage, il s'était assommé en marchant sur les dents du râteau, lui renvoyant en pleine tête le manche. Dès ce jour, le Shérif avait décidé qu'il s'occuperait du jardin seul, pour plus de sécurité.

Les cinq amis se rapprochèrent de l'animal décédé.

 **« Oh… Ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire** , remarqua, à juste titre, Kira. **Il est au moins… au moins deux fois plus gros que la plupart des loups. Il ne ressemble pas non plus à un loup garou. En plus, il était particulièrement agressif ! Et… et… ? »**

Tout le monde fronçait les sourcils en observant le cadavre. Quelque chose était anormale.

 **« Oui, il porte un joli bonnet de nuit** , confirma Lydia.

 **\- Un loup qui porte un bonnet de nuit…** , reprit Derek en réfléchissant. **Le petit Chaperon Rouge ?! »**

Lydia se tourna vers Stiles.

 **« Un Maire qui se promène nu : Les habits neufs de l'empereur.**

 **\- Trois voitures** , continua Stiles, la lumière se faisant enfin dans son esprit. **La petite, la moyenne et la grande ont été attaquées par un Troll comme dans les Trois boucs, le conte Norvégien. C'est clair. Les contes de fée prennent vie.**

 **\- Les contes de fées prennent vie et ils attaquent la population** , confirma Derek. **Il semblerait que quelqu'un les ait militarisés… »**

:::::

Au loft du loup garou, tout le monde était plongé dans diverses explorations, à la recherche de la cause de cette nouvelle menace à Beacon Hills. Stiles avait pris un malin plaisir à taquiner le plus âgé en remarquant qu'il avait fini par trouver le véritable Grand Méchant Loup (celui du Chaperon Rouge), qu'il l'avait eu à coup de hache, et que donc, il n'aurait plus jamais peur de Derek.

Le barbu claqua des crocs à quelques millimètres de la main de l'hyperactif pour le faire taire.

 **« Hé, mais ça va pas ? J'ai failli perdre un doigt !**

 **\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur de moi** , ironisa le lycan. **»**

Stiles ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, et il se mit à bouder après avoir, de manière très mature, tiré la langue au plus vieux.

Pendant ce temps, loin de ces enfantillages, les autres continuaient les investigations. Après plusieurs heures, ils mirent leurs différentes découvertes en commun. Lydia prit la parole, présidant l'assemblée.

 **« Bon, si quelqu'un a réussi, aussi loufoque que cela puisse paraître, à faire en sorte que les contes de fée prennent vie, nous avons besoin de savoir qui sait ou ce que sait.**

 **\- Oui** , confirma Stiles. **Bon, j'ai réécris sur ce tableau tous les éléments magiques, toutes les malédictions diverses et les paradoxes qui peuvent être soupçonnés d'avoir fait en sorte que les contes de fée deviennent réalité et passent à l'attaque.**

 **\- Sauf erreur, il y en a cinquante-sept** , remarqua Kira.

 **\- On doit trouver cinquante-sept éléments magiques ?** Paniqua Scott.

 **\- Non, attendez ! Heureusement pour notre santé mentale, nous allons pouvoir utiliser un processus d'élimination** , expliqua l'hyperactif. **Nous pouvons déjà barrer tous les accessoires que nous possédons, ou que le docteur Deaton possède, car ils sont forcément difficilement accessibles. »**

Stiles barra une dizaine d'éléments sur son tableau avant de continuer.

 **« Il n'y a pas eu d'incendie ou d'inondation signalées dans cette zone donc nous pouvons barrer aussi tout ce qui nécessite le déploiement des forces de la nature. »**

Six autres éléments furent supprimés.

 **« Quant aux immortels, ils préfèrent le Sud de l'Europe, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Le Libris Fabula est perdu depuis des siècles, fort heureusement. Il est très vicieux celui-là. »**

Les quatre autres s'observèrent pendant que le garçon continuait son élimination. Derek était impressionné, bien qu'il tachait de ne pas le montrer. Il ne savait pas que Stiles avait acquis autant de connaissances avec toutes les recherches qu'il faisait régulièrement pour venir en aide à la meute.

 **« Ce n'est même pas la peine de parler du Casque Noir, et la Lampe Merveilleuse est éliminée d'office.**

 **\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas la Lampe Merveilleuse ?** remarqua Kira.

 **\- Ce n'est jamais la Lampe Merveilleuse.**

 **\- D'accord…**

 **\- Alors, il nous reste donc le Traité de la Mère l'Oie, qui date de 1918, et ils n'ont jamais pardonné à Beatrice Potter la manière dont ils ont remanié cette histoire sanglante** , expliqua Stiles alors que les autres ne savaient même pas de quoi il parlait. **Et la lyre des Andes.**

 **\- Je sais comment retrouver une arme chimique ou une bombe nucléaire égarée** , commença Derek, **mais là, je me demande par où commencer.**

 **\- Par une autopsie.**

 **\- Une autopsie ? Sur qui ?**

 **\- Sur le loup géant bien sûr ! Faut qu'on le ramène ici.**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on traine le cadavre d'un loup géant à travers la ville pour le ramener ici ? Stiles, même moi je trouve que c'est une idée stupide** , s'exclama Scott, mais sous le vif acquiescement de son meilleur ami, il abdiqua. **Okey, pas de problème… !**

 **\- Attendez** , les arrêta Lydia. **Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu le cadavre du loup ? »**

:::::

Lydia et Kira sortirent de la cuisine du petit restaurant devant lequel le loup avait été abattu, en compagnie du patron. Celui-ci leur expliqua que ce restaurant était le seul endroit de la ville avec un congélateur assez grand pour garder le cadavre du loup. De plus, une fois les gardes-chasses passés pour faire leur rapport, le Shérif avait promis au propriétaire que le loup serait à lui. L'homme avait déjà prévu d'empailler la bête, de la mettre devant l'entrée et de rebaptiser son restaurant : _La caverne du Loup Géant_.

Scott, Stiles et Derek profitèrent que le patron soit occupé à parler avec les filles qui s'installèrent à une table, pour pénétrer à leur tour dans la cuisine.

 **« Le livres des Records va même envoyer une équipe** , s'extasiait l'homme.

 **\- Wow… Ça, c'est quelque chose…**

 **\- C'est moi qui offre** , dit Kira en sortant un billet de sa poche pour clore la discussion. **»**

L'homme prit le billet et partit préparer les cocktails pour les demoiselles.

 **« Merci** , sourit Lydia. **J'aime ton côté chevaleresque. »**

Les filles discutèrent de choses banales et anodines, telle que la relation entre Kira et Scott. Durant la discussion, la Kitsune remarqua que beaucoup de soupirs suggestifs étaient lancés dans sa direction. Tous venant des différentes femmes présentes au pub. Lorsque la brune les regardait, les demoiselles se dandinaient, se mordillaient les lèvres en gémissant. Kira remarqua même une serveuse qui la déshabilla du regard en passant.

Remarquant le trouble de son amie, Lydia stoppa son monologue.

 **« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai un truc sur le visage ? »**

Lydia fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre l'origine de la question.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? On dirait que tout le monde me regarde. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit moi qu'on regarde puisque c'est toi qui a des cheveux magnifiques.**

 **\- J'ai rien fait de spécial à mes cheveux** , rougit Lydia en passant ses mains dans sa crinière. **Je t'assure.**

 **\- Mais ils sont… tellement éclatant et… épais… ! »**

Lydia remarqua ensuite un signe venant de la cuisine et comprit que le plan était en route. Elle interpella le barman pour avoir leurs cocktails.

 **« Walter ! Vous ne nous avez pas oubliées ?**

 **\- Non, non ! Voilà, Princesse. »**

L'homme déposa les boissons sur la table. Les filles tinrent la discussion pendant que les garçons sortaient le loup par la porte de la cuisine qui menait à l'extérieur. Kira pu voir le cadavre du loup passer devant la fenêtre de la salle avant de disparaître.

:::::

 **« Deux fois plus grand que les autres, mais deux fois plus léger** , remarqua Scott. **»**

En effet, le loup avait beau être immense, il ne pesait pas grand-chose. C'était très paradoxal d'ailleurs.

 **« Ca va être difficile de trainer un cadavre de loup de la taille d'un poney à travers la petite ville sans se faire repérer** , remarqua Stiles. **»**

Pour le moment, les garçons se trouvaient dans une petite rue déserte.

 **« Je te rappelle que c'est ton plan** , grogna Derek.

 **\- Je disais ça pour être sarcastique !**

 **\- J'ai du mal avec tes sous-entendus.**

 **\- De quels sous-entendus tu parles ?**

 **\- Regardez !** Les coupa Scott. **»**

Ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de camoufler l'animal, trop grand pour entrer dans la Camaro ou la Jeep, lorsqu'un homme sortit de son pick-up avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il n'avait pas fermé sa voiture.

Les garçons déposèrent la bête sur la plateforme arrière avant d'ouvrir la portière.

 **« Non, non. Ne me demandez pas de voler une voiture ! Je suis le fils du Shérif.**

 **\- Je ne te demanderai jamais ça** , assura Scott. **Je la vole tout seul.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Tu ne voles pas cette voiture !**

 **\- Elle est ouverte, la chance est avec nous**.

 **\- Ouverte, mais le moteur est coupé. »**

Scott eut juste à ouvrir le pare-soleil pour trouver les clefs.

 **« Se serait difficile d'appeler ça du vol** , remarqua-t-il.

 **\- C'est trop de chance pour un seul homme…** , bouda Stiles. **»**

Scott démarra le pick-up, se dirigeant vers le loft, pendant que Derek et Stiles restèrent sur le bas-côté, attendant les filles.

 **« Alors, ce séjour au Mexique, c'était comment ? »**

Le loup garou observa Stiles. La dernière image qu'il avait eue du garçon était celle juste avant sa mort. C'est vrai qu'il était mort seulement quelques minutes, mais quand même. Il avait bien vu le regard déchiré de Stiles. Scott ou Derek ? Derek ou Scott ? C'était la grande question qu'il s'était posé.

Puis, Derek l'avait vu amorcer un pas vers lui, avant que la mercenaire ne lui bloque la vue. Stiles avait fait demi-tour, choisissant Scott, sans vraiment le choisir.

Derek avait voulu tuer la métisse. De quel droit se mettait-elle entre lui et Stiles ? Se sentant faiblir, le loup garou n'avait pas trouvé de réconfort dans l'odeur de la femme, se concentrant sur celle de l'adolescent qui l'avait envahie alors qu'ils étaient côte-à-côte dans le camion, pendant la transformation de Liam.

En fait, il s'était rendu compte, à son retour à Beacon Hills, que c'était l'odeur et la présence de Stiles qui lui avait le plus manqué pendant son séjour au Mexique. Il s'en était aperçu lorsqu'il l'avait senti dans son dos, alors qu'il observait le camion attaqué par le Troll. C'est comme si, soudain, il respirait de nouveau. Tous ses sens s'étaient focalisés sur le jeune Stilinski. Il avait senti son odeur, écouté son cœur battre, fixé tous les grains de beauté qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il ne lui manquait que le toucher et le goût. Il aurait voulu prendre le plus jeune entre ses bras et perdre sa langue dans son cou.

:::::

De retour au loft, le loup gris avait été installé sur la grande table en face de la baie vitrée. Scott essayait, sans y parvenir, à retirer le bonnet de nuit du canidé.

 **« Alors quoi ? Le bonnet est coincé ?**

 **\- Non… Il est plus que coincé. C'est comme s'il faisait partie du corps de l'animal. C'est pas mal dans le genre…**

 **\- Alors nous pouvons probablement éliminer la Lyre des Andes. Elle rend les animaux capables de parler, mais pas de modifier leurs costumes.**

 **\- Il reste seulement le truc avec l'Oie alors** , remarqua le brun à la mâchoire de travers.

 **\- Oui, le Traité de la Mère l'Oie de 1918. Il faut quand même le confirmer. Si c'est bien ça, l'intérieur de cet étrange animal sera rempli de plumes. Ouvrons-le. »**

Scott se mit à fouiller un peu partout, à la recherche d'un scalpel ou d'une lame, mais Stiles se ramena avec un immense couteau à viande, qu'il fit tournoyer autour de ses doigts avec une grande habileté, avant de le planté dans le ventre du loup et de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec.

 **« Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins** , demanda Derek.

 **\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? C'est une intuition. Je sens que c'est ça qu'il faut faire. »**

Puis, l'hyperactif se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur de la bête.

 **« Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est… ! »**

Et là, sans trop comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, Stiles sorti une jeune demoiselle, d'environ leurs âge, habillée tout en rouge, des entrailles de l'animal.

Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul, sous le choc, sauf le fils du Shérif qui tenait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? Dîtes-moi où je suis.**

 **\- C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais** , remarqua le garçon **. Ce n'est pas le traité. C'est le Libris Fabula, le livre de contes. Il peut donner vie à n'importe quelle histoire, mais il y a un prix à payer.**

 **\- Tu avais dit qu'il était perdu.**

 **\- Apparemment quelqu'un l'a retrouvé. »**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit chaperon rouge qui tremblait énormément.

:::::

 _« Le chasseur ouvrit le ventre du loup et le petit Chaperon Rouge sortit de l'animal en un seul morceau, saine et sauve._

 **\- J'aime les histoires que vous me racontez** , murmura la petite fille en souriant à son conteur. **»**

:::::

A l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, Lydia et Scott discutait avec le Shérif Pavlov.

 **« On est tous très content que vous l'ayez retrouvée, mais on ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle dit** , dit le Shérif, perplexe. **Elle raconte que vous l'avez sortie du ventre d'un loup… ?**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle a été exposée à des températures très basses… dans la forêt. Elle est traumatisée… Merci de nous autoriser à lui rendre visite.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, elle ne veut pas lâcher la main de votre amie. »**

En effet, dans la chambre d'hôpital, le petit chaperon rouge (soit, la fille qui avait disparu au concert, le samedi précédent) ne lâchait pas ni la main, ni le regard de Kira. Elle était tout bonnement subjuguée par l'asiatique. Alors que Stiles et Derek essayaient tant bien que mal de favoriser des réminiscences.

 **« Non, je ne sais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Tu ne peux rien nous dire ?** demandait Stiles. **Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »**

La jeune fille ne quitta pas des yeux Kira qui était tétanisée sur place, ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire. Elle lançait des regards d'SOS aux garçons.

 **« Je me souviens avoir terminé ma journée au lycée avant de marcher vers ma voiture. Et ensuite, vous** , continua-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux devant la kitsune, **vous m'avez sortie de cette horrible chose.**

 **-Euh…**

 **\- En fait, non** , coupa Stiles, vexé qu'on lui vole son statut de héro, pour une fois que c'était lui, **ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi qui t'ai sortie de cette horrible chose.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr, mais vous avez joué un rôle très important** , affirma la jeune fille, balayant la remarque de l'hyperactif, et en serrant encore plus la main de Kira. **»**

Cette dernière lança un regard étrange à son ami. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait pendant son sauvetage.

Stiles était vexé. Il croisa les bras et bouda. Derek était partagé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la demoiselle n'avait d'yeux que pour Kira alors que c'était le fils du Shérif son sauveur, et parallèlement, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles est de groupies, il voulait le garder pour lui, pour lui tout seul. _Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…_

 **« Donc** , reprit la kitsune, **tu as fini ta journée au lycée…**

 **\- Je vais tout vous dire. Je suis partie un peu plus tôt, parce que je ne voulais pas raté la première partie du concert… Je peux avoir… votre numéro de téléphone ?**

 **\- Wow ! »**

L'hyperactif avait la bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc.

 **« Si jamais, j'ai encore besoin qu'on vienne me sauver.**

 **\- Oh bah oui, bien sûr ! »**

Stiles était vert. Kira, elle, ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. Elle était très mal à l'aise. Et finalement, l'humain craqua.

 **« Non, quand même, je… euh… Comment dire ? Pour être franc, je… Je vais rétablir la vérité, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je t'ai sortie de là tout seul ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui t'ai sortie du… du ventre du loup ! »**

Pendant que Stiles s'excitait, dans le couloir, Lydia et Scott discutaient toujours avec le Shérif.

 **« Au fait** , débuta l'homme de loi, **Walter, l'homme qui travaille au bar, il m'a dit que son loup avait disparu après votre passage.**

 **\- La mascotte de l'équipe de basket du lycée de la ville, c'est le loup, c'est bien ça ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'une autre équipe ait voulu voler votre loup géant** , proposa Scott. **Shérif, avec l'accident sur le pont, le loup en liberté et la fille disparue, vous devez être un peu surnommé. On est content de pouvoir vous aider. »**

Lydia croisa les bras avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'essayait donc de faire Scott ? Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour inventer des mensonges… Elle essaya de rattraper le massacre.

 **« Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que-**

 **\- Oui** , la coupa le Shérif. **Oui, je sais exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Et, ça pourrait être vrai, s'il n'avait pas fait clignoter mon radar. Pour ce qui est de repérer les embrouilles, je m'y connais. Et toi ! »**

Le Shérif renifla Scott de bas en haut avant de reprendre.

 **« Tu sens les embrouilles à plein nez. »**

Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir en restant les yeux braqués sur Scott. Derek, Stiles et Kira sortirent sur ces entrefaites, le deuxième étant plus dépité que jamais, et la troisième ne sachant plus où se mettre. La fille ne se souvenait de rien…

Ils repartirent tous ensemble pour rejoindre le loft. Pendant le trajet, l'hyperactif essaya de traiter toutes les informations qu'il possédait, en prenant en compte que la cause de tout ceci était le Libris Fabula.

Une fois au loft, chacun s'installa à sa guise dans le coin salon alors que Derek était parti chercher des boissons dans sa cuisine. Ils firent un point.

 **« Tant que la lecture du Libris Fabula sera en cours, toutes les histoires racontées prendront vie.**

 **\- N'importe quelle histoire ?**

 **\- Seulement celles qui sont déjà dans le livre, dans un premier temps. Mais il va prendre de la puissance, et les histoires pourront être modifiées, d'autres seront ajoutées…** , expliqua Stiles. **Tout cela pour réécrire la réalité.**

 **\- La réalité… Le récit collectif auquel nous acceptons tous de croire.**

 **\- Quand les histoires prennent vie, elles deviennent de plus en plus puissantes** , continua Stiles. **Elles aspirent de plus en plus de victimes : des villes toutes entières, des nations toutes entières !**

 **\- Et jusqu'où ça peut aller ?** Demanda Scott.

 **\- A ton avis ? Qui est-ce qui a provoqué la peste noire ?**

 **\- La bactérie Yersinia Pestis** , affirma Lydia.

 **\- Tu es trop choute, Lydia.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça peut être contrôlé ?** Embraya Derek, distribuant les boissons qu'il avait ramené sur un plateau.

 **\- Peux-tu contrôler ton imagination ? Non. Ce qui limite le pouvoir du livre à donner vie aux histoires, c'est précisément que la vie doit lui venir de quelque part.**

 **\- Il a besoin d'une source d'énergie pour alimenter son pouvoir magique** , comprit la rousse.

 **\- Exactement ! De ce fait, les personnes qui alimentent les intrigues commencent par s'affaiblir, puis elles tombent malades et enfin, elles meurent. Donc, quelque part, dans les archives de l'hôpital, il y a les dossiers de personnes qui sont tombées malades sans qu'on sache pourquoi.**

 **\- D'accord. Scott, Kira et moi on va fouiller dans les dossiers pour trouver le patient victime de magie, Derek et Stiles, vous allez vous dépêcher de trouver ce livre.»**

Comme convenu, Scott, Kira et Lydia prirent la direction de l'hôpital, tandis que Stiles et Derek se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

:::::

A l'hôpital, pendant que les filles fouillaient les archives, Scott avait eu une espèce d'intuition magique. Il déambulait dans les couloirs sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il suivit son instinct. C'était étrange. Il arriva finalement devant une chambre. La chambre d'une petite fille très malade. Elle était entubée par les narines et mangeait un pot de gelée rouge.

 **« Bonjour** , le salua-t-elle faiblement. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je suis Scott McCall, et je me baladais, tout simplement. Et toi, tu es… ?**

 **\- Mourante.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Mais ça va. J'ai de la gelée comme dessert, au parfum que je veux.**

 **\- Ouais… Je vois qu'il y a quand même de bons côtés… !**

 **\- Ca a pris du temps, tu sais. Quand mes neutrophiles sont descendus à mille, j'ai eu le droit de passer de la gelée verte à la gelée rouge.**

 **\- Eurgh ! Je déteste la verte** , confirma gentiment Scott.

 **\- Et si je descends en-dessous de cinq cents, ça va être la fête ! Je vais avoir droit au pudding.**

 **\- Je crois que tu mérites mieux que ça. Il faudrait que tu puisses ouvrir le placard à desserts.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** S'extasia la fillette. **Et comment tu ferais ? »**

Scott eut un grand sourire. Connaissant parfaitement l'hôpital grâce à sa mère qui y travaillait, il emmena la malade jusqu'à l'office d'étage. Là, se trouvait le fameux placard à desserts, mais une serrure verrouillée ornait la porte.

A l'aide de deux épingles, le brun appris à la fillette comment crocheter une serrure.

 **« Et voilà, tu as réussi ! Un peu d'entraînement, et tu nageras dans la mousse au chocolat.**

 **\- Oui, sauf que, je ne suis pas censée sortir de mon lit toute seule… Je me fatigue vite.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme problème** , demanda Scott en la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **\- Ils n'en savent rien. J'allais très bien, et un jour, je suis tombée malade. Je me suis endormie pendant qu'on nous lisait une histoire à la bibliothèque. Et je me suis réveillée ici. En plus, mon père préfère que je reste tranquille, ici, dans cette chambre. Il m'a dit qu'une fille racontait qu'elle avait été avalée par un loup ?**

 **\- Oui… J'ai entendu parler de ça.**

 **\- Moi, je trouve que c'est super ! Ça rappelle les histoires dans les vieux contes de fée.**

 **\- Les contes de fée, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.**

 **\- Moi, j'adore les contes de fée. La magie, les héros… »**

Scott avait fait le rapprochement assez rapidement, pour une fois. Le Libris Fabula avait trouvé sa source d'énergie dans la force vitale de la petite fille. Et elle se mourrait petit à petit sans explication logique. Il se mit alors à fouiller, pas tellement discrètement, dans la chambre à la recherche du vieux bouquin.

Sous le lit, dans le placard, dans la commode, derrière le rideau…

 **« Tu cherches quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oui ! Euh… Je regardais juste si tu n'avais pas… un livre que je pourrais… emprunter... !**

 **\- Non. Les gens de l'hôpital ne veulent pas que j'ai de livre. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas stériles. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir des visites normalement, seulement le jour de la lecture.**

 **\- Je reviendrai, tu veux bien ? »**

:::::

Pendant ce temps, dans les archives, Lydia et Kira feuilletaient plusieurs dossiers.

 **« Celui-là non plus** , murmura l'asiatique en refermant un dossier pour en prendre un autre. **Non plus… Non. Ah ! J'ai le dossier d'un petit garçon qui est tombé malade après avoir mangé un morceau d'isolant de sa maison** , s'exclama-t-elle avant de reposer le dossier. **Oh ! Là, j'ai une série d'empoisonnement alimentaire chez un cultivateur de pommes.**

 **\- Une femme qui est devenue paranoïaque et qui est certaine que les enfants de son mari veulent la tuer** , renchérit Lydia.

 **\- Tous ces gens ont été hospitalisés ces deux dernières semaines.**

 **\- Ils ont été rendus malade par les contes de fée, mais ils n'ont pas été siphonnés de l'intérieur pour alimenter le livre. Et aucun n'est mort…**

 **\- C'est peut-être parce que c'est trop récent ? Peut-être que le Libris Fabula n'est pas encore… assez puissant ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai… Il a fallu plusieurs années à la Peste pour se répandre** , affirma la rousse en réfléchissant, reprenant l'exemple de Stiles. **Quand même… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange.**

 **\- On a de la chance qu'il soit piégé dans les contes de fée** , murmura Kira. **Il y a des chansons, des danses, des créatures de la forêt, des robes de bal, ce genre de choses !**

 **\- Non. Je ne pense pas que le livre parle des adaptations en dessins animés, mais plutôt aux contes de fée d'origine, remplis de morts violentes, de démembrements et il y encore une longue liste d'archétypes.**

 **\- Des archétypes ?**

 **\- Le Maire était la seule personne capable de porter les Habits neufs de l'empereur** , expliqua la Banshee.

 **\- Et la fille qu'on a sauvé** , comprit la kitsune. **Elle a quitté le lycée en avance, elle a dévié du chemin qu'elle était supposée prendre et elle a été mangée par le loup en punition.**

 **\- Les contes de fée deviennent plus forts. Il y a d'autres rôles à remplir que nous n'avons pas encore rencontrés… Des princes, des princesses, des chasseurs… Des voyous ! Et leurs histoires, leurs destins, sont souvent les plus horribles. »**

:::::

Sur le chemin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, Stiles et Derek furent alpagués par un petit garçon paniqué.

 **« Monsieur, monsieur ! Au secours, il faut m'aider s'il te plait !**

 **\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon bonhomme ?**

 **\- C'est le loup ! Il a mangé mes six frères pendant que maman était partie faire des courses ! »**

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent. Le loup et les sept chevreaux prenait vie à son tour. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans le parc où, effectivement, ils découvrirent un gros loup endormi. En se penchant sur l'énorme ventre de la bête, Stiles vit tout à coup quelque chose qui remuait et s'agitait.

Stiles sorti de sa poche, il ne sait comment, un couteau et il se hâta de découper la peau du loup pour trouver les six petits garçons sains et saufs. Ils étaient tous en vie, et l'animal dormait toujours.

La mère des garçons arriva sur ces entrefaites, et, souhaitant se venger, elle avisa le ventre grand ouvert et demanda à ses enfants de jeter des pierres à l'intérieur. Stiles et Derek restaient spectateurs de la scène, ne pouvant rien faire.

Quand le ventre fut plein à craquer, bonne couturière, la dame prit une aiguille, du fil et recousit le tout, avant de disparaître avec ses garçons. Au loin, le lycan et l'humain virent le loup s'éveiller, s'approcher du lac du parc, se pencher pour boire, basculer et se noyer.

Les deux amis se détournèrent et reprirent le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Arrivés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'accueil où un vieil homme était occupé à classer des ouvrages.

 **« Bonjour** , salua Stiles.

 **\- Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?**

 **\- Peut-être, oui. A vrai dire, on cherche un livre.**

 **\- Alors on peut dire que vous êtes venus au bon endroit** , rigola l'homme. **Une bibliothèque ! Je m'appelle Campbell, je dirige la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills depuis trente ans.**

 **\- Vous devez connaître tous les livres qui sont ici** , remarqua Derek et l'homme rigola de nouveau. **Le livre que nous cherchons est très vieux.**

 **\- Oh, mais nous avons beaucoup de vieux classiques. Jane Austen, les sœurs Brontë, Dickens… Il n'y a plus grand monde qui veuille lire ces livres-là. Maintenant, il parait que les enfants ne jurent plus que par Katniss Everdeen, Artemis Fowl… ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est…**

 **\- Oui… En ce qui nous concerne, on cherche des livres un peu plus vieux. Dans ce genre-là** , précisa Stiles en remarquant le très ancien bouquin qui trainait sur le comptoir. **»**

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent pour l'observer davantage, mais Campbell le récupéra rapidement.

 **« C'est un In-Folio du quinzième siècle** , s'étonna l'hyperactif. **Il devrait être dans un musée. On dirait** _ **Hypnerotomachia Poliphili**_ **… ?**

 **\- Oui** , confirma le vieillard. **J'étais en train de faire un peu de classement. Cet ouvrage fait partie d'une collection dont on nous a fait don récemment. »**

Alors que Campbell se détournait pour ranger le livre, Stiles fit de grands signes pour essayer de faire comprendre à Derek qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

 **« C'est Monsieur Cooper qui nous les a légués. »**

Stiles se tourna vers Derek pour lui murmurer.

 **« Monsieur Cooper est… enfin était, un collectionneur de livres rares. Sa collection de livres ésotériques est sans équivalent dans le monde ! Et je m'y connais.** Puis il reprit plus fort. **Excusez-moi ! Quand est-ce qu'il est mort ?**

 **\- Il y a quelques semaines** , répondit le bibliothécaire. **Il a laissé toute sa collection à trier et à cataloguer. Chaque ouvrage me demande environ un mois de travail !**

 **\- Nous pourrions vous aider, ça irait plus vite** , offrit Derek sous le regard sceptique de l'homme. **Nous sommes bibliothécaires nous aussi** , inventa-t-il.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Et oui !** renchérit Stiles, entrant dans le jeu du loup garou.

 **\- C'est délicat, car en tant que légataire de cette collection, j'ai un devoir sacré. Je dois décrire chaque ouvrage avec précision avant de la mettre à la disposition d'une autre personne. Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Il n'est pas désolé du tout** , murmura Derek en écoutant le cœur de l'homme avoir un dérapage face à son mensonge puis Stiles avisa la vitrine où les livres étaient enfermés.

 **\- Nous allons avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui sait crocheter une serrure. »**

Par chance, son meilleur ami était très doué pour ça. Le jeune Scott, pour défier son père travaillant au FBI, avait appris à crocheter les serrures.

:::::

Une fois leurs différentes recherches terminées, la meute avait décidé de se réunir dans un petit bar, à mi-chemin entre l'hôpital et la bibliothèque. Lorsque Derek et Stiles arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Kira avec un petit sourire ravageur entourée d'une dizaine de filles, toutes sous son charme.

 **« Kira, vous êtes tellement charmante** , murmura l'une d'entre elle. **Je vous apporte une autre bière…**

 **\- Non, ma douce, je préfèrerai une assiette de frites. Ah ! Voilà, mes amis. »**

Stiles, Derek et Lydia s'installèrent autour de la table et les filles déguerpirent non sans un dernier sourire pour la kitsune.

Derek informa les autres de leur découverte à la bibliothèque. Et le problème qu'ils avaient à cause de la serrure. Sur cela, Scott arriva en courant.

 **« Ah, Scott ! On a besoin de tes talents pour crocheter une serrure.**

 **\- Pas de problème, mais avant on doit retourner à l'hôpital.**

 **\- On n'a pas le temps** , remarqua Kira. **Si le livre est dans la collection, il nous le faut immédiatement ! On n'a pas trouvé les maladies causées par le livre parce qu'il n'a pas atteint toute sa puissance. Peut-être que si on met la main dessus, on pourra le stopper avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.**

 **\- La collection n'est là-bas que depuis quelques semaines** , confirma Stiles. **Cela se tient.**

 **\- Notre urgence, c'est cette gamine à l'hôpital** , persista Scott. **Elle aime les contes de fée, elle est très malade, et personne ne sait pourquoi ! C'est elle que nous devons aller- »**

Scott ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit attraper par le Shérif Pavlov qui lui passa les menottes dans le dos.

 **« C'est elle que tu n'aurais jamais dû approcher** , continua l'homme de loi. **Sale petit morveux. »**

Mais que se passait-il exactement ? Lydia interrogea le Shérif et Scott comprit que la malade était en fait sa fille. Evidemment, il fallait que sa tombe sur lui.

 **« Non seulement il a aggravé son état, mais en plus il lui appris à crocheter une serrure** , grogna le Shérif. **Je t'avais dit que j'avais le flair pour les embrouilles. »**

Il grogna vraiment, comme s'il se prenait pour un loup à son tour. C'était perturbant. Derek et Kira levèrent les yeux ciel.

 **« Abby est votre fille ? C'est bien ma chance… Mais, dîtes-moi Shérif, comment allez-vous m'arrêter si vous n'arrivez même pas à accrocher vos menottes.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener si vous n'avez pas de charge contre lui** , remarqua Stiles.

 **\- Taisez-vous, il vient avec moi** , persista le Shérif, grognant de plus en plus. **Sinon, vous allez voir !**

 **\- Sinon on va voir, quoi ? »**

Les yeux du Shérif virèrent au rouge sang, des petits crocs poussèrent et il se mit à grogner plus fort. Les cinq acolytes reculèrent de quelques pas.

 **« Je vais m'enfler, et souffler tellement fort que le bar va s'envoler ! »**

La meute sortie en courant du petit pub pendant que le Shérif prenait une énorme inspiration avant de relâcher son souffle qui détruisit l'endroit.

 **« Un autre loup ?** S'étonna Kira durant leur course.

 **\- Oui** , confirma Stiles. **Un autre compte pour enfant, donc un autre loup.**

 **\- Celui-là veut son petit cochon** , se moqua Derek en dévisageant Scott.

 **\- Quoi ? Maintenant, c'est de ma faute** , râla le brun. **Bon d'accord, c'est vrai. C'est un peu ma faute…**

 **\- Nous devons partir avant que le Shérif se rende compte que ce bâtiment est en bois. »**

La meute se retrouva dans la rue et essaya de marcher normalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Malheureusement, le flair du Shérif avait l'air de s'être développé et il se retrouva au bout de la rue. Les cinq amis se cachèrent derrière une voiture.

 **« Euh, il y a combien de loups dans les contes de fée qui ont provoqué tout ça ?** interrogea Scott.

 **\- Etant donné que le folklore germanique a servi de base à plein de contes de fée** , commença Stiles, **et que les loups sont les ennemis naturels des paysans… Je crois qu'il y en a beaucoup, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Oh, les joueurs de basket du lycée** , dit Kira en pointant du doigt les jeunes qui avaient rejoints le Shérif, **leur équipe s'appelle les loups !**

 **\- On doit récupérer ce livre à la bibliothèque** , pressa Derek.

 **\- On doit d'abord aller à l'hôpital** , persistait Scott, **ça vaut mieux.**

 **\- Non !** Coupa l'hyperactif. **La bibliothèque est plus près d'ici. »**

Lydia se mit soudainement à chantonner, sans raison, attirant sur elle les regards perplexe de la meute.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lydia ? Tu chantonnes ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu viens de chantonner là** , expliqua Stiles.

 **\- Mais non, enfin.**

 **\- Si si** , confirma Kira.

 **\- Mais arrêter d'être aussi bizarres** , s'excita Stiles. **Je ne comprends rien ! Kira a toutes les filles à ses pieds, et toi Lydia, ta nouvelle coiffure est vraiment trop étincelante pour être vraie.**

 **\- Ah oui, tu nous trouves bizarre** , râla Kira. **Et toi, où est-ce que tu as eu cette hache ? »**

Stiles observa sa main droite. Effectivement, il se baladait avec une hache. Il ne savait absolument pas où il avait bien pu la récupérer. Soudain, il se redressa et se mit à humer l'air, d'un air très solennel.

 **« Vous le sentez, vous aussi ? »**

Derek, Scott et Kira humèrent l'air à leurs tours, mais ils ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal alors le fils du Shérif leur annonça de manière très sérieuse.

 **« Un orage approche.**

 **\- Il y a un oiseau sur toi** , fit remarquer Lydia. **»**

Un faucon venait de prendre appuie sur le bras libre du garçon.

 **« J'ai compris** , murmura la rousse. **Je crois que nous sommes nous-mêmes aspirés par les contes de fée. Je pense que Stiles est le Chasseur. »**

L'oiseau s'envola et l'hyperactif continua.

 **« Kira a le rôle du Prince Charmant. Et Lydia est la princesse.**

 **\- On est les héros, les gentils, alors ça se termine bien en ce qui nous concerne** , voulu se rassura Kira. **Pas vrai ?**

 **\- Non** , la coupa Lydia. **Souviens-toi, je t'ai dit que les héros pouvaient mourir, se faire démembrer, être plongé dans le coma pendant cent ans. Pareil pour les simples badauds. En fait, le seul personnage qui sort indemne de toutes les histoires, c'est le petit gredin.**

 **\- Le petit gredin ?**

 **\- Dans les contes, il y a souvent un voyou débrouillard, un voleur à qui la chance sourit et qui embobine tout le monde.**

 **\- Où est Scott** **?** demanda Derek. **»**

Stiles observa les alentours. Scott avait dû repartir pour l'hôpital. Le Shérif n'étant plus là, les quatre autres prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, tous les passants avaient l'air très étrange.

Une fille, habillée en bergère, leur demanda où était son mouton. Un couple se disputait, et l'homme affirmant son innocence vit son nez s'allonger sous son mensonge. Le Libris Fabula devenait de plus en plus puissant. Il faisait de l'effet sur tous ceux qui vivaient à Beacon Hills. Sauf sur Derek, apparemment. Le loup garou de naissance était arrivé en ville la veille au soir, et le pouvoir du livre n'avait pas eu le temps de l'imprégner autant que le reste des habitants.

 **« Il faut qu'on fasse évacuer la ville, ils deviennent tous des cibles potentielles pour le livre. »**

A peine l'idée fut-elle évoquer que des ronces envahir les rues, fermant toutes les voies d'accès et de sorties de la ville. Un mur d'épines enferma Beacon Hills sur elle-même.

 **« Bon, plan B** , décida Stiles. **On se repli à la bibliothèque, mais avec les habitants ! »**

Ce fut le signal de départ pour Kira qui grimpa sur le toit d'une voiture, dégainant son sabre, prenant son rôle de Prince Charmant très au sérieux sans même s'en apercevoir.

 **« Je m'engage à vous protéger ! Qui m'aime me suive ! »**

Et tous les passants présents suivirent l'asiatique sans soucis jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Le shérif les retrouva à ce moment-là, et l'équipe de basket-ball se mit à leur poursuite.

:::::

A l'hôpital, Scott avait retrouvé la chambre de la petite Abby. Le bibliothécaire, monsieur Campbell, était en pleine lecture alors que la fillette était endormie.

 _« Terrorisés, les villageois essayèrent de prendre la fuite, mais les loups se lancèrent à la poursuite de leurs proies sur le chemin de-_

 **\- Arrêtez tout de suite** , hurla Scott.

 **\- Oh, bonjour** , sourit l'homme.

 **\- Hé, Abby. Réveilles-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?**

 **\- Oh, parfois elle s'endort lorsqu'elle écoute un conte de fée. C'est jour de lecture à l'hôpital** , précisa le vieillard.

 **\- Vous croyez l'aider en lui lisant une histoire, mais vous aspirez ses forces vitales !**

 **\- Haha, ce que vous dîtes est absurde. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, croyez-moi. »**

Scott comprit immédiatement le double sens de cette phrase. Le conteur contrôlait le Libris Fabula.

Le garçon essaya de lui arracher le livre des mains, mais l'homme avait, grâce à ses histoires, gagné en force. Il repoussa l'adolescent avec une facilité déconcertante. Surtout sachant que Scott était un loup garou…

 **« Attendez voyons, je vais vous expliquer. Quand j'ai commencé à lire ce livre aux enfants, je me suis rendu compte qu'il aspire la vie de celui qui écoute et qu'il donne une partie de cette force à celui qui raconte l'histoire. J'ai rajeuni de plusieurs années, héhé.**

 **\- Vous lui faîtes du mal** , tenta de le raisonner le brun. **Vous allez la tuer.**

 **\- Je sais bien qu'il y a des gens qui disent que c'est une chance de mourir de vieillesse, mais vous rendez-vous compte de ce que c'est de prendre de l'âge ? Etre oublié, devenir un vieillard ! Cette ville sait bien que je lui donné ma vie, alors maintenant, c'est l'inverse ! Cette ville me donne la vie ! Comme ça, c'est moi qui vais vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »**

Scott fut étourdi par une vague de pouvoir, et l'homme reprit.

 **« Restez, pour écouter l'histoire, et vous saurez comment j'ai tué vos petits camarades ! Alors, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui !** _Les loups se lancèrent à la poursuite de leurs proies… »_

:::::

Stiles, Derek, Lydia et Kira arrivèrent à la bibliothèque avec les habitants. Derek guida ces derniers jusque dans la salle du fond avant de les enfermer à l'intérieur. Ensuite, ils se placèrent face à l'entrée, prêts à accueillir les loups. Derek était bien embêter car il ne pouvait se transformer, étant observé par les habitants depuis la salle arrière, les murs n'étant que simples vitres en verres. Il ne pouvait que se servir de ses poings et ses pieds dans un combat au corps-à-corps.

 **« Ils ne vont pas tarder, il faut les retenir, gagnez du temps** , expliqua Stiles. **Gardez en tête qu'ils sont possédés, et donc pas maître de leurs mouvements. Nous ne devons pas les tuer.**

 **\- Il faut les retenir pendant combien de temps ?** demanda Kira.

 **\- Le temps qu'un petit voyou débrouillard vienne nous sauver** , répliqua Lydia en composant le numéro Scott sur son téléphone. **»**

Le brun décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

 **« Scott, t'es où ?**

 **\- Je suis à l'hôpital, en face du vieux bibliothécaire sympa, et il n'est pas très sympa en fait… Il lit le livre à la gamine et on dirait qu'il en retire une espèce de pouvoir.**

 **\- Quoi ? Quelle gamine ? Celle de tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je suis tombé sur elle par-**

 **\- Un coup de chance ! J'en étais sûre. Scott, tu es le seul pour qui cette histoire est favorable au lieu d'être dangereuse.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Empêche-le de continuer à lire cette histoire. Elle va nous tuer, elle va tuer toute la ville. »**

 _« … des planches pour barricader l'entrée, mais cela n'empêcha pas les loups de fracasser les portes du château dans lequel les pauvres villageois avaient cru être à l'abri. »_

Le Shérif et l'équipe de basket défoncèrent les portes de la bibliothèque et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, Stiles et Kira leur barrèrent le passage, à fond dans leur rôle de Chasseur et de Prince Charmant.

 **« Quelle bonne odeur de chair fraîche** , renifla le Shérif, lui aussi dans son rôle de Grand Méchant Loup. **»**

Stiles sortit la hache de sa ceinture et Kira grimpa sur la grande table derrière elle, pointant son sabre vers le plafond.

 **« Mes amis ! L'heure est grave. Rassemblez votre courage, faites alliance contre les forces obscures ! »**

Tous les villageois enfermés émirent un soupir de luxure en observant Kira parler ainsi, même Lydia eut un long gémissement. Elle se mit même à papillonner des yeux devant la kitsune.

Stiles, lui, jouait avec sa hache, la faisant tourner entre ses mains, et Derek ne regardait que lui.

 **« Il n'existe aucun monstre que nous ne puissions terrasser** , continuait l'asiatique. **Aucune armée à laquelle nous ne pouvons faire face ! Alors, ensemble nous allons nous battre, et ensemble, nous obtiendrons la victoire ! »**

Des hurlements de joies se firent entendre de la part des habitants, tandis que le Shérif grognait méchamment, ses yeux ayant virés au rouge. Stiles fit les gros yeux à Lydia pour qu'elle se reprenne. Il fit de même du côté de Derek.

Et le combat s'engagea. Stiles se précipita sur deux joueurs de basket avec sa hache, avant de finalement s'en prendre au chef. Un des loups cassa une chaise pour se servir d'un des pieds comme d'une arme et d'engager un combat à l'arme blanche contre la kitsune. Elle réussit à le mettre au tapis.

Lydia, quant à elle, affrontait au corps-à-corps deux autres adolescents, tout comme Derek, sauf que le lycan ne se plaignait pas de la soudaine présence de talons aiguilles à ses pieds, à l'inverse de la banshee qui, malheureusement pour elle, avait bien écopé du rôle de la Princesse.

:::::

 _« La peur empêchait les villageois de les aider, alors la princesse, le prince et le chasseur…_

 **« Scott ! Change la suite l'histoire** , hurla Lydia au téléphone. **Change la suite de l'histoire ! »**

Le brun se jeta sur le vieillard pour tenter de lui arracher le livre des mains.

 **« Change la suite de l'histoire ? Euh…** _Les loups sont soudain devenus aveugles !_ **»**

:::::

A la bibliothèque, les joueurs de basket se retrouvèrent à airer sans voir où ils allaient, soudainement aveugles comme l'avait raconté Scott.

:::::

 **« Non, il faut respecter l'histoire** , se plaignit le vieux conteur. **Comme toutes les histoires, elle a un début : les loups pourchassent vos amis, un milieu : ils trouvent où ils sont cachés, et une fin : tout le monde se fait égorger ! »**

Scott fut de nouveau envoyer au tapis par une vague de pouvoir.

:::::

Les loups retrouvèrent la vue et se jetèrent tour à tour sur Lydia, Kira, et Stiles, soudainement sans force. Derek était le seul à être épargné, n'ayant aucun rôle dans l'histoire. Il tenta de protéger ses camarades, mais il ne pouvait être à trois endroits en même temps.

Le Shérif Pavlov avait coincé Stiles contre une étagère et le massacrait à coups de poings. Deux joueurs de basket attrapèrent Kira et la firent tomber au sol pendant que deux autres coursaient Lydia entre les rayons.

:::::

 _« Ils sont tous morts ! »_

En prononçant la dernière phrase de l'histoire, Abby s'effondra à son tour, à bout de force, son cœur ralentissant dangereusement.

Remotivé, Scott se précipita sur le vieillard et réussi après quelques minutes à l'assommer.

 **« Abby ! Abby, réveilles-toi ! »**

Scott arracha le livre des mains du conteur pour le donner à Abby qui s'éveillait doucement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Paniqua-t-elle. **Quelle histoire dois-je raconter ?**

 **\- Inventes** , pressa Scott. **Il faut que ça se termine bien. Racontes ce que tu veux.**

 **\- D'accord. »**

En attrapant le livre, Abby retrouva une partie de sa force vitale. Elle put retirer son intubation et se redresser sur son lit.

 **« Alors… euh, alors on pourrait dire que…** _Ils ne sont pas morts pour de vrai parce que… parce que le chasseur, en réalité c'est… euh… c'est un super robot ! »_

:::::

Stiles se redressa. Il avait dorénavant une vision bionique, tel Robocop, analysant tous les mouvements du Shérif. Il arrêta son poing et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin.

 **« Oui. Robot ça me convient** , dit-il de manière saccadée. »

 _« Et, euh… la princesse, c'est une princesse ninja ! »_

Ni une ni deux, Lydia se mit à parer avec habileté chaque attaque des deux adolescents qui l'avaient prise pour cible.

 **« Et bah, il était temps** , soupira-t-elle. **»**

 _« Le prince ! En vrai c'est Merlin qui s'était déguisé. On ne peut pas tuer Merlin ! »_

Kira senti un immense pouvoir l'envahir et elle réussit à repousser les joueurs facilement.

 _« Et grâce à tous leurs pouvoirs réunis, ils font fuir les méchants loups. »_

Toute l'équipe de Basket-Ball fuit la bibliothèque en couinant.

:::::

 _« Il reste seulement le chef des loups. Et il est obligé de payer pour ses crimes._

 **\- Mais il ne meurt pas lui non plus** , voulut se rassurer Scott, sachant que le chef des loups était en fait le père de la fillette.

 **\- Non…,** hésita la gamine. _Il doit manger de la gelée verte jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »_

:::::

Entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque, Derek, Stiles, Lydia et Kira retrouvèrent le Shérif Pavlov, assit au sol, plusieurs petits pots de gelée verte l'entourant.

 **« Je ne sais même pas comment ces petits pots sont arrivés ici** , se plaignit-il sous le rire discret de l'hyperactif. **»**

:::::

 _« Fin de l'histoire ! »_

 **« Non** , se réveilla le vieux conteur, **ça ne peut pas être la fin !**

 **\- Ça se termine bien, mais pas pour vous** , conclut Scott. **»**

Le vieil homme tenta de récupérer le Libris Fabula, mais il fut aspiré à l'intérieur du livre. L'ouvrage récupérait l'énergie qu'il avait prêtée au bibliothécaire.

:::::

 **« Je n'ai rien pu faire** , raconta le Shérif Pavlov. **J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me souviens que j'étais en train de parler avec vous, au bar de Walter, et que tout d'un coup…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, Shérif** , le coupa Stiles, **quand des évènements inexplicables se produisent, on parle tout de suite de magie… ! Alors qu'en réalité c'est juste… Les gaz des Marais. Ce phénomène a un rayon d'action très délimité : la ville. Il provoque des hallucinations.**

 **\- Des hallucinations** , s'inquiéta l'homme de loi. **C'est terrible, il faut déclencher un plan d'urgence.**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Ca ne servirait à rien** , rigola nerveusement l'hyperactif. **Nous avons neutralisé tous les dangers potentiels. Nous sommes habitués à ce genre de choses dans la région. Enfin bref, mon père devrait revenir prendre son poste dans deux jours, alors… »**

Stiles sourit une dernière fois au Shérif temporaire avant de quitter le bureau de police pour rejoindre le loft d'un certain loup garou grognon. La meute avait décidé de se retrouver pour fêter leur victoire.

La ville tournait enfin rond, et les habitants n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir le moindre souvenir de cette incroyable journée. Le Shérif était redevenu un véritable Shérif et non pas le boulet qu'il semblait être, et le Maire était passé au poste, habillé de son habituel costume trois pièces, pour le plus grand plaisir du garçon.

Stiles rejoignit le loft où il retrouva la meute attablée devant des pizzas. Ils rigolèrent ensemble des évènements du jour. Derek raconta l'histoire de son point de vue, car n'étant pas atteint par le Libris Fabula, il n'avait subi aucune perte de mémoire, à l'inverse des quatre autres.

 **« Quand on va raconter ça à Liam et Mason…** , rigola Scott. **»**

La soirée s'éternisa un peu, puis Lydia rentra chez elle, rapidement suivi par Kira et Scott qui allaient profiter de l'absence de la mère de ce dernier…

Stiles aida Derek à jeter les derniers cartons de pizzas, puis il commença à ranger ses affaires.

 **« Bon, et bien, je vais rentrer chez moi. Dans ma maison vide. Seul.**

 **\- Tu peux rester si tu veux** , proposa Derek. **»**

Stiles sourit, avant de s'approcher du loup garou assit dans le canapé. A peine fut-il assez proche, que le lycan l'attrapa par les hanches pour le faire tomber sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Pour se retenir, l'hyperactif eut le réflexe de placer ses mains autour des épaules du plus vieux. Il rigola, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une paire de lèvres le fit taire.

 **« Derek ?**

 **\- Tu étais très sexy en chasseur, Stiles. »**

Stiles sourit, rougit un peu, et tenta de cacher sa gêne en embrassant à son tour le lycanthrope. Le brun pressa plus fort ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune, et quémanda l'entrée par une caresse de sa langue. Les deux jumelles se caressèrent un moment, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre se taquinant, avant que Stiles ne rompe à nouveau le baiser.

 **« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Big Bad Wolf. »**

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon retour dans l'écriture.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, pas bien ?

Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives. :)

Dying'


End file.
